1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a 3D image processing apparatus and method that may improve a depth accuracy of a Region Of Interest (ROI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth information as well as color information of an object is required to capture a three-dimensional (3D) image of an object. An existing digital camera or camcorder may not provide a 3D image or video since it may obtain only color information. Accordingly, much research has been conducted to obtain depth information of a 3D image. In particular, a dense depth image in which every pixel has a depth value may be required to capture a 3D shape and motion and restore the 3D shape and motion as a 3D model on a two-dimensional (2D) display. Also, 3D images of an object are required to be obtained in real time. A depth image technology based on a Time of Flight (TOF), which is one of various methods of obtaining a depth image, may measure a time spent between when a light is emitted, reflected by an object, and returned. A depth image may be obtained in real time through the TOF-based depth image technology.
The TOF-based depth image technology may capture a shape or motion of a person or an object as a 3D image, and may be applied to a variety of fields, such as a surveillance camera system, a motion detection system, a virtual reality simulation system, a distance recognition system for vehicles, etc.
However, the TOF-based depth image technology in a current stage may not accurately capture a person or an object. Accordingly, a 3D image processing technology with a higher accuracy is required.